Old Romances and New Ones
by Cinereath
Summary: ::weep:: It's finished...I know I hurried...::bows head in shame::~~ After the Steadfast and the ending of Lady Knight: Kel is captured by the Scanrans...only way of rescuing her? First, they have to recognize her....K/D Reviews please!!!
1. Old Love

I'm a new person in this category of books..so be easy on me, please? =) Let's just say I wasn't quite satisfied with the ending of Lady Knight, so I'm continuing on to the Steadfast.  
  
~~D: I don't own Tamora Pierce's works~~  
  
Old Love  
  
"Kel?"  
  
The lady knight turned to see the handsome, smiling face of Sergeant Domilian of Masbolle.  
  
"Dom! I didn't expect for you to arrive so soon! I see you've been losing your touch."  
  
She glanced at the slanted white scar above his left eyes and grinned. Muttering about a lucky Scanran's loose arrow, he settled himself in a chair by her. Kel felt her heart flutter as Dom accidentally brushed her hand as he reached over to take his goblet. Stop his nonsense, she gruffly told herself and sat up straight. The rows of pages piled out as they dispersed food to the crowd. Irnia looked up from her serving try, in front of Kel and Dom, and glanced at both knights. She caught hold of Kel's eyes and winked impishly.  
  
Grumbling, Kel ignored the wink and dug into the nearby food trays. Dom shook his head in amazement at Kel and began on his own plate.  
  
"Keladry?"  
  
The knight growled, for her appetite was not yet filled, and turned to the person next to her, and almost dropped her plate. It was Cleon of Kennan. Dom leapt forward catching her half-eaten food in mid air, and placed the plate in its proper place.  
  
"Kel, you should watch where you're spilling-"  
  
Confused, she waved to Cleon, not paying attention to Dom. The redhead grinned and moved to the table in front of her's. From behind him, Ermelian of Aminar looked around and smiled warmly at Kel. She took an instant liking to Cleon's wife-to-be and politely called out a greeting.  
  
"Congrats to you and Cleon," she said happily, fingers fiddling with the napkin. She saw the twinkle of Ermelian's engagement ring and her smile broadened; they were perfect for each other.  
  
Cleon smiled at her , deep down he would always have feelings for the lady knight. However, he was a knight of honor and knew not to trend on grounds now forbidden to him. She waved to the empty space at the table in front of her's and gestured for them. Looking down at her plate, Kel thanked Dom profusely from saving her the trouble of changing at such an important moment. He just grinned back.  
  
"Aren't I always keeping you out of trouble?"  
  
Kel rolled her eyes and punched him playfully. Adopting a hurt look, which did not fit him, Kel burst out in laughter. Several people turned to look at the normally silent knight.  
  
"That's a horrible face, Dom."  
  
He mock scowled, the playful glint still shining in his handsome sapphire eyes. Raking several strands of his raven-black hair back, he turned to pile on some more food.  
  
Cleon watched the two, a bit more envious than he was supposed to. I guess I really do still love her, he wondered. Smiling sadly, he sat in his chair and pulled out one for his wife-to-be. Some things never change.  
  
Should I continue? Does it suck? I'm trying to immitate Tamora's writing style...I hope it works, or else I'll look like a fool :P. 


	2. kidnapped by

I'm actually rolling along on this story.well, the pace that is.enjoy!  
  
Lady Arabian Knight, Angel Of The Storms, Chibi-Chingo, Lady of the Shadows, dragon angel, Serenity, chronic idiot, Princess Alanna Cooper, affirnation-8, swetalicious~ I love the reviews, thank you!!!! Snow*flake~I'll try getting a beta reader ^_^, if someone asks, lol! Flare~ I hope the plot is growing. =) Ky~ :hides: Keita~ Is he really blonde? Oops, I thought he was dark haired or something..my bad Camisole~ lol, I see a Neal fan here... Kelfan~ I'm not sure about how to end it so far.but I guess I find out soon as I write/type on ^_^   
  
~~disclaimer at chap 1~~  
  
Throughout the Steadfast, many of Kel's old year-mates came by to greet her and give congrats to her part during the war against Scanran and how brave she must've been, fighting the metal killing devices and such. She admit that Neal was helpful in replying to the others, generously, wielding his sharp tongue before him and stopping whatever say Kel could have them.  
  
Finally, after all of them had left, Neal waved to Kel cockily as he took Yuki home. Kel scowled lightly, but turned to go as well. She felt a hand on her right shoulder as, she stood up, and tensed. At the familiar sound of the man's voice, she let loose the sigh of relief.  
  
"Hey, you want me to walk you home?" Dom smiled slightly.  
  
"Sure."  
  
He and Kel rode along the road. Kel on Hoshi and Dom on his dapple grey gelding. For a while, none of them spoke. Kel broke the silence.  
  
"So, has Giantkiller finished rebuilding?"  
  
"Almost, it'll be another few more weeks now. The unified Scanrans are almost breaking up. Seems like King Magnar lost his control over the loss of the killing devices."  
  
Suddenly, a rustle broke out beside them, on Kel's side. A few seconds later, she had fallen off Hoshi and was sitting upon the ground. Dom looked at her, slightly worried. He held out a hand for her to grasp, but just before she could reach it; she felt something grab her waist and she tumbled into the bushes. Quickly, before she could attack, her hands and feet were bound securely.  
  
"Kel? Are you alright?"  
  
She could see the faint outline of Dom coming for the bushes, with her last effort, she called out to him.  
  
"No, Dom! Don't come closer, there Scan-" A calloused hand covered her mouth before she could say more.  
  
Hoshi leapt out protectively. Her hooves digging into the muddy side of the road. Amazingly, she managed to trample one of the captors, but the other two dragged Kel away.  
  
As they carried her off on horses, hidden in the vegetation below, she saw Dom turn towards them as they appeared in the clearing. Before she sank into darkness, they had accidentally made a gash along side her inner arm, she saw Dom turning his stallion around, heading toward the men. She used the King's Own signals to spell out: I'll be fine, Get Help Soon. Desperately hoping that he'd gotten the message, she allowed the darkness to overcome her.  
  
~  
  
Irene of Mindelan looked up as a dark-haired man barged in, gasping for breath.  
  
"Kel's-been-kidnapped."  
  
um.so.anyone want to beta the next chapter? Email me =) 


	3. Brainwash in potion style, guess what co...

{{pah! I've finally found time to continue after I sprained my ankle...well, now I have lots of extra time ^_^. Did you guys curse it to sprain or something? =P Well, I hope you guys enjoy this continuation...see you soon, and hopefully not after another injury to me. I hope this looooong chapter makes up for my absence (}}  
  
~**special thanks to: Snow*flake**~  
  
((thank you's: Lady Sandrilene~ Wow.that was a very high compliment, indeed! Thank you! Purple_eyez, Lexi~ Thank you, for the reviews, love them!!!! Iloate~ Thank you for clearing it up!! I was getting VERY confused :P Mistress Sock~ I love your pen name ^_^ Kenta Divina~ LOL StarFire~ trust me, it'll get EXTREMELY fluffly.it just isn't at the moment..yet Elfin Warrior Maiden: 0_0 Cami of Queenscove~ whoa.I should've known you were his one true love =D Keita~ well, nobody's perfect (though I wish to be :P) Thekeeperofwords~ {{confuzed}} Lady Arabian Knight~ Thankiez!!!!)) ~~if I missed anyone...desperately sorry..I got my reviews messed up.~~  
  
~  
  
Kel felt herself being thrown forward and caught herself just before she hit the stone floor. She twisted her head tot he side and looked up to see the infamous King of Magnar. Her captors stood to the sides, as she watched, a staff appeared by one of the captors. It was topped with a griffin's paw in which held a black opal that could've made Numair cry with joy. The gold-capped bottom made a clink upon the floor as it was set down. The man had to be a mage.  
  
"You brought me a girl (Kel scowled) when I asked for a commander?" The King snapped as the men shrank back.  
  
"She was the commander of Haven."  
  
Kel was surprised at the mention of her fallen sanctuary and listened on with interest. King Magnar himself seemed to be in deep thought, rubbing his chin every now and then. He looked her up and down.  
  
"Clean her and make her presentable."  
  
The two men bowed, hidden weapons chinked as they moved. Gruffily, they held each of her arms as she was lead into the chambers. They turned in so many passages that Kel almost gave up memorizing the route when the men stopped in front of a closed wooden door. Not making eye contact, they told her to enter. Kel, being ever cautious, held a slight fighting stance as she entered the surprisingly steamy room.  
  
When the next few moments passed, Kel felt as if she was in a blur. She was thrown, again, into the humongous room on the inner part of the closed door. Soft hands used to daily wash grabbed her strongly as they held her in place and scrubbed Kel pink. She was dried up in 5 seconds and pushed into, yet, another room. Goddess, how many rooms are in this place, thought Kel as she was spun dizzily. She fell a second time and looked up, her eyes widening in horror. Dresses! She just stood there, eyes wide and frozen. There were endless rows, hung neatly next to each other. A plump, old woman appeared before her, smiling motherly.  
  
"Hello, dear, the King's told me to dress you up. Stand still while I take measures."  
  
In just a few seconds, Kel blinked as she looked in the mirror at the emerald dress. If her shoulders weren't so muscular and her stomach not so thick, she would've looked astonishingly beautiful.  
  
The black mage had been watching her from the shadows and as he drew her out of the room; her body tensed. Sensing her uneasiness, he released her, frowning.  
  
"Drink this."  
  
He held up a velvety pink-colored bottle and placed it in her palm. Kel frowned.  
  
"What is this?"  
  
The mage smiled mysteriously and just motioned for her to down the liquid. She looked at him suspiciously, but sipped the drink. A sudden black wave overcame her and she slumped down upon the floor. (A/n: that is why you should never trust mages.)  
  
~  
  
Dom paced the room while Raoul looked at the sergeant worriedly, black circles had appeared under his eyes and he hadn't eaten properly for quite a few days. Sighing heavily, Goldenlake shifted through the newly-arrived mail and suddenly, grabbed one of the parchments. He unrolled the heavy substance and scowled as he scanned it.  
  
The sergeant turned at the sound of a low growl emitting from Rauol and raised an eyebrow. Even with his droopy eyes, he managed to read the writing.  
  
"For Mithro's sake, do they EVER give up?!"  
  
"Dom, you know you have to go, the spies." He stopped as the last sentence of the paragraph caught his eye. "Come over here and read this."  
  
He shuffled over, and his eyes slowly widened with each word passing.  
  
"They're.they're using a female commander?"  
  
~  
  
Her eyes opened suddenly when she noticed someone brushing her hair. Jerking around, the maid's face came into view and the girl stumbled back.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
The maid looked up as a black-robed man entered and smiled thinly down at the girl.  
  
"Stand up."  
  
Against her will, she felt an invisible force pulling her up and straightening her back. The man leaned back against the bedroom wall and examined her. Golden-brown hair tumbled past her shoulders, down to her thin waist. Her eyes sparkled with innocence and skinny, but not unattractive, pale arms could be seen wrinkling her dress in nervousness. All in all, she looked like a noble lady, with a beauty that could rival Queen Thayet's.  
  
"Reini, remember me?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You were practicing horseback-riding, my lady. Insisting that you could ride bareback, I would've never guessed you'd fallen off. Are you truly sure you're all right?"  
  
Confused, but convinced by the strange man, she nodded her head slightly.  
  
"Good, the king wants to see you soon."  
  
"I'll be dressed by then."  
  
The mage exited.  
  
~  
  
She glided through the door with astounding manners, even for a noble lady. Reini's (A/n: I'm going to start calling her by a new name now.so that it won't get confusing. {{she WAS Keladry **hint hint**}}) light brown hair was pinned up in an exquisite fashion with several bangs falling freely past her shoulders. Her vanilla gown swept the floor as she turned to face the throne on which sat the "barbarian" king.  
  
His eyes were opened slightly, as if to show no interest, but, in truth, they were as focused as a Stormwing's were upon the dead. Reini smiled lightly and curtsied.  
  
"You may sit."  
  
She gracefully sat on the king's right side and turned her head, to focus on what he had to say.  
  
"Dear, with your wits and strategies, you will help us win the war against Tortall. In case you didn't remember, Reini, you were an excellent commander, one many would die for. Just help us win this battle, and you'll be forever remembered in the hearts of Scanran's."  
  
The rush of memory hints were trying to organize themselves within her head when she replied.  
  
"A commander.?"  
  
The king looked at her questionably.  
  
"So, you don't remember.after breakfast, I expect you to go train with Tsair, let's see if you still have the combat skills you once possessed."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The black mage."  
  
~  
  
Reini paced across the shelves of weapons. There was an immense assortment of all kinds. But only one attracted her extreme attention. It had a wavy blade at the end, sharpened to a sword point and yet thinned on one side to do sideway cuts as well. The pole, which it was connected upon, was made of a pale strong wood that could balance easily on one's finger.  
  
Thus, making her choice, she picked up the mysterious weapon.  
  
"Ah.you've chosen the glaive."  
  
The girl whirled around to see Tsair smiling slightly. In his hand were two fighting knives. All of a sudden, he flicked one upwards, making it fly toward Reini with amazing accuracy. She lifted the pole, catching the blade in the wood. Plucking the knife off, she was surprised to see that the wood was unmarked.  
  
"Ah.you still have some skills, after all."  
  
"We shall see, won't we?"  
  
She tossed her hair back, teasingly, and bent into a fighting position. Using knives were tricky, one would never know if the attacker would throw them or leapt forward to stab. Of course, the mage would pick those weapons.  
  
Her glaive caught the blade, trying to dig it from his palm. It flew upward, burying itself in the roof. Tsair held his one knife carelessly and drew another from his cloak. Dear Goddess, how many does this man have? Reini wondered, turning cautious. Yet, another advantage to the man using knives.  
  
It was after three hours had Reini managed to disarm the man of all his weapons. Turned out he had 15 knives hidden under his cloak. Not to mention the sword.  
  
She swept the sweat off her brow as Tsair raised his hands in surrender.  
  
"Nice work, commander, you've still got it in you."  
  
He winked and left.  
  
~  
  
She took a long, hot bath after that, besides, didn't she deserve it? Reini dried her hair as she wondered if her past was truly like that. Indeed, it would be wonderful if she was a "loving" commander who succeeded in every battle she met. But was it the truth? Reini shook her head. Of course it was.  
  
~  
  
The king smiled down at her, his eyes focused and determined.  
  
"The Tortallan army will be here soon."  
  
His index finger pointed to the border between the Tortallans and Scanrans, near the inner part.  
  
"We'll have to prepare. Rei, have you gotten all the supplies for the men and animals?"  
  
She looked up and nodded.  
  
"Good, it'll take us a good seven day's walk to get there. I hope we do not weary ourselves before the battle."  
  
"We will win." Reini said, a new spark lighting up her dark emerald eyes. 


	4. Domitan

~~Disc. On First Chap~~  
  
**Thank You's**  
  
Lilane ~~ Hiee!!!!  
  
Snow*flake ~~ Thank you!!! **hugz** I posted the wrong version.-_-;;  
  
Lady of the Shadows ~~ Thanks :D  
  
Kim ~~ you ruined it! Jkjk, well, it was kind of obvious for everyone.. ^_^  
  
Keita ~~ **gasp** well...she is going to whip some..err..Tortallan a****..excuse me..but it's true!!!!!  
  
Cami ~~ heh. Heh. Thank you for complimenting so graciously!!!!! **promises her that Neal will be in the next chapter, but for a shallow appearance, as to not take him for so long away from her**  
  
Lady Arabian Knight ~~ Thank you for the review ^_^  
  
Slogan182 & {{somebody}} ~~ eeps. I spelled that one wrong..thank you for telling me!!! (  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tsair rode by her side as they traveled through the countryside. With his light blonde hair and dark brown eyes, they contrasted pleasantly with the black cloak trailing behind him. His blackish-grey stallion trotted majestically by her coffee-brown mare. The land was cold with winter's coming and a shallow film of frost was already surrounding the landscape.  
  
Brushing a loose strand of hair back from her eyes, Reini wondered how she had won the warriors' loyalty so easily. Of course, she had given them a speech and all, but was it really enough to secure them to her side? Or was it her beauty? Scolding herself inwardly, Rei convinced herself that it was her speech that worked.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts?"  
  
She looked sideways at the mage and sighed.  
  
"Are the Tortallans skilled warriors?"  
  
"It depends, lady. Like us, the young are not well-trained. The old, too far into the years to have much strength, yet wise in the planning of strategies. However, most of the warriors are middle-aged, strong, educated men. To tell you the truth, the Scanrans are like separate tribes, although, if a commander does combine their strength, the army will succeed. The Tortallans, unfortunately, have never been so separated as the Scanrans were."  
  
He glanced up, watching her eyes fill with anxiety.  
  
"But-" She turned back towards him. "With you as commander, I doubt your orders will be incomplete."  
  
She smiled at his compliment and nodded thanks. For the next few moments, she looked on ahead, concentrating on what was to come.  
  
~  
  
They had passed the miles of grassy plains when the trees further ahead started revealing a slight orangish color. Autumn. It was catching up soon, if they didn't move faster; winter would slow them down. Scanrans lived in the northern climate, so it wouldn't affect them as much as the Tortallan soldiers.  
  
Although they had packed abundantly; the supplies would decrease faster, sooner or later, with the scarce game left.  
  
Dom passed all this, unnoticed, a thought distracting him since he left Giantkiller.  
  
"Milord, why a female commander?"  
  
"I'm not sure.I reckon they're trying a new method instead. Perhaps, they think that if there was a female Scanran commander, we'd take pity on her."  
  
"Will we?"  
  
Raoul shook his head, confusion taking over.  
  
"I've been trained as a knight to protect ladies. Perhaps this one will not have enough training, maybe we can capture her for questioning."  
  
"What if she does have the wit and strategies to battle your mind, milord?"  
  
Goldenlake smiled wryly, "Then we shall see."  
  
~  
  
Reini shuddered, they were close to the battle now. The Tortallan army were specks along the brim of the hills. Even hidden behind the bushes, she doubted if the army couldn't see her men.  
  
Tying her waist-long hair securely, she turned to the Scanrans behind her.  
  
"Know this in your minds, warriors. Today, we are fighting one of what will be the most famous battles in Scanran history. As we all know, many do not fear Scanra, for we have not shown them our forces in our past. But, now, we are stronger, as a whole. Our country's name will win respect from all others. That is, if we win. Fail me, and our country will drown in shame. Keep this in your hearts: Fight for your family, home, and country's honor."  
  
When Reini ended, she watched as the men sat up straighter; hope shining loyally in her name. To them, even if she didn't know, Reini was Scanran: beautiful, fierce, kind, wise, and protective.  
  
~  
  
"We shall meet them here. (Raoul pointed to a center where two rivers met) In the delta of River Drell. Dom, take some of your men and cut them off from behind, I shall lead from the front. Mithros knows how this will end."  
  
The commander rolled up the thick piece of parchment and signaled for the troops to move out.  
  
The battle had begun.  
  
~  
  
Reini looked around her surroundings, surveying the territory. Clarifying what she was talking about, she pointed her finger in each indicated direction as she spoke.  
  
"The Tortallan army will break apart, hoping to surround us all around. They will send some back, to make sure we don't retreat. Tsair, take some of the archers and hide in the trees. Try to pick off as many as you can. Hopefully, they don't have many riders."  
  
Tsair nodded and took a third of the army from the rear, protecting the rest when they charged. She leaned in close the the black mage and whispered more instructions, making sure they weren't overheard. Nodding his agreement, he took more men and led out.  
  
Shifting into a comfortable position, she adjusted her glaive and looked pointedly ahead. Her lips curled as she watched the enemy army head forward.  
  
"For Scanra! Charge!"  
  
~  
  
The two armies met in the steep valley. Several riders were thrown off as their mounts slid down, but the Scanrans were gaining the advantage. Not only were their ponies used to the slippery sides, the riders knew how to adjust to the changes.  
  
Reini was in the mid-back of the army when she saw the commander. His black stallion reared as he fought off attackers with the use of a sword. She noticed a Tortallan heading towards her and swung down with her glaive, cutting him off expertly.  
  
~  
  
Raoul had spotted the female commander after she had killed the Tortallan. Her weapon spun too quickly to be recognized, but once it stopped, he noticed it was a glaive. Keladry used to use those weapons. They were her favorite. With his mind off course, he didn't notice a Scanran sneaking up and felt a sharp pain in his leg as the man's sword dug in. He finished the man with one blow, grimacing at the deep cut in his leg. No time to think about Keladry now, he scolded himself.  
  
The next time he looked up, the commander was in front of him, hefting her glaive skillfully and smiling.  
  
~  
  
At last, I have the commander, Reini smirked inwardly, let's see if he is as good as they tell. She slashed her weapon downward, but was stopped by a sword thrust. No matter, a short weapon will do no good against mine, she thought confidently. Twirling her blade in the opposite direction, she forced it upwards, heading for the neck. The man brought his sword upward in perfect timing, cutting off the glaive's route. Suddenly, he retreated a few steps and swiftly brought out his chosen weapon: a lance.  
  
Reini's eyes widened a little at seeing such an old-fashioned weapon. The point was sharpened to a deadly point and the funnel it protruded out of was definitely uninviting. She held up her glaive and smirked.  
  
Raoul galloped forward, lance raised in a steady rhythm to his horse's gallops. She urged the mare forward and held the glaive tightly, eyes focused. When he brought it up for a strike, she leaned sideways and smiled as the weapon narrowly missed, then she sliced downward at the handle of the heavy weapon. When they stopped, Raoul was staring down at the lance. Now, he only held a wooden staff. She charged first, this time.  
  
As she brought the glaive toward its target, she felt it jerk to a stop and glanced upward. The wooden staff had stopped it!  
  
She stared into the commander's eyes with amazement and saw that his eyes widening in recognition with her's. However, before she could react, the commander slammed his shield into her, jerking her off the seat and sent her flying.  
  
When she fell, a pair of arms enveloped her and she turned her head to see who it was.  
  
Dom.  
  
{{um...err..cliffhanger? :D}} 


	5. Mwuah?

****

Reini = Keladry {{transformation happened during the 3rd chapter}}

__

Disclaimer in First Chapter

Tsair rode through the groups of men, swiftly, eyes searching each passing. _Where was she? Did they capture her?_ His hand tightened on Shadow's (his horse) reins. Onward, the two passed more men, hopes slowly sinking.

~

"Let go!" 

Reini struggled fiercely against her captor, lips set in a scowl. Dom, slightly amused, hugged her.

"Kel! We thought you'd perished!"

"You will soon if you do not release me! Who is Kel?"

Bewildered, the sergeant's mind wandered and Reini immediately seized the opportunity. In one fluid motion, she slid out from beneath his arms and faced him, quickly placing a silver dagger against his throat. Dom looked upward.

"Kel…"

"Stop that or you shall be silenced!"

"It's me, Dom."

At this name, she felt something tug. No, Reini told herself, he is a stranger. The expression in his eyes suddenly changed and he leapt forward, not caring about where the knife was placed.

"No!"

A sudden blackness overwhelmed her and she slumped down. {{A/n: I really should stop making her faint…}}

~

Tsair leaned against his saddle, trying to sort out the thoughts he'd just received. He had formed a mental bond between himself and Reini, even if she didn't know that._ Reini... she's in Tortallan hands; no doubt she'd be brought back into their lands._ However, they couldn't break the potion effect he'd place on her, not even another black mage could; he had it bind with his life source. The mage leaned back and slammed his palm against the rough bark of an oak. He had to get her back.

Leading Shadow back into the camp, he went into Reini's tent. There laid her simple possessions. Weapons and clothes, but no Reini. Tsair slapped himself mentally. Don't think of her now, he scolded. Yet, against his mind's wishes, images of her smile and glittering eyes appeared in his head. 

~

"Why did you do that?!" roared Dom, very frustrated and annoyed.

Neal's eyes gleamed sorrowfully for a moment and his lips thinned, inwardly, he winced at how vulnerable his older sibling could be sometimes. 

"Face it, Dom, she doesn't remember who anyone is. Besides, she was about to pop your head off. I only knocked her out by taking away her energy. Best we keep nice to her, or she'll think we're the enemy."

"Nice job convincing her, Meathead."

"Just rushing things along."

Neal turned around and stalked back into his tent, thin cloak billowing out from behind him. Dom turned to look at the unconscious beauty in his arms and sighed.

"Kel, please try to remember…"

He hugged her closely and brushed his lips against her forehead. _No. He could not lose her. He, Domitan of Masbolle, would win her back, once again._

~

Again, Reini woke up in a far different place than Scanran. Here, the room was decorated scantily, whereas the Scanran's had furs of various animals lining the walls and floor. There was a warm breeze flowing through the open window and surrounding the room with a home-like warmth. 

She opened the cloth compartment and found a thin walking dress to her liking. It was not so cold here as her Scanran home. Reini dressed in the light, white cotton material and suddenly stiffened. Though the Tortallans seemed to be nice, she couldn't trust them. As she pulled a riding boot up, she slid her prized dagger through a small pocked located in the inner side. 

~

Dom, slunked against the table, half-asleep and dying of hunger, was waiting for breakfast to be served. A movement caught his eye and he looked up. Reini stood at the bottom of the stairway. Her long hair hung loose and the white dress complimented her features expressively. Domitan, sergeant of the King's Own, gaped.

"It's impolite to stare."

He shook himself and grinned at her. 

"Enough beauty rest?"

She scowled and sat at the opposite end of the table, farthest away from him.

"Oh, please grace my presence, with your loveliness."

"I'd rather drown."

"I'm not THAT bad!"

She choked on a sip of water. Dom glared back. Then, his face split into a charming smile, lighting the twinkles in his sapphire eyes.

"There will be a ball welcoming your return, Kel. It's going to be held in the day after tomorrow. Best be prepared."

This time, she genuinely gagged.

"Ball? I'm a Scanran! Please don't tell me Tortallans are always this……."

"Polite?"

"Insane."

"I'll tell you how we Tortallans are, if you accompany me on a ride through the woods of our lovely palace."

She looked at him over the rim of her glass, calculating him. Shockingly, she nodded her head, giving consent.

~

Reini paced the stables and stopped when a soft neigh was heard nearby. She turned to a brown mare with a white star upon her forehead and smiled, the creature looked familiar. The luminous brown eyes turned to stare into her own and Reini knew, somewhere inside, that she'd met the horse before. 

In a few moments, the mare was saddled and ready to go. She pawed the ground nervously and Reini smiled. 

~

Domitan sat upon his grey gelding, waiting. Reini's sudden appearance beside him, took him by surprise but, nevertheless, he turned to smile at her. And froze when he saw the horse.

"Hoshi?"

"What?"

"That was one of your horses you had before you left us…"

Reini rolled her eyes. _Another trick, trying to pull me over to the Tortallan side_.

"Okay…let's go."

~

They rode for a few hours, finally setting down by a small pond. Ducks quacked merrily and twitched their tails as they swam by. 

"Kel…"

"I. am. Not. This. Kel. Person."

"Yes, you are."

He gently took her face in his hands and peered into her eyes. Reini felt herself slowly drowning in the sapphire blue. 

"I know you are Kel, please remember!"

She broke away, shaking her head softly.

"I'm not Kel-" Reini's said as her voice rose. "Stop trying to trick me!"

Dom clasped her hand, forcing her to look at him. 

"Please…"

She couldn't take it anymore, and started to pull her hand away. 

Then…he kissed her.

Shocked, she froze. Then, a fire lit inside her heart and slowly grew. She must've known this person. Whether he was a Tortallan or not, she knew him. Somewhere, someplace, Reini knew she must've loved him before. Slowly, she leaned toward him, returning the kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thank you's:

****

Keita ~ I'm sorry for not destroying enough Tortallans L I'll try to … do that sometime? If I can add it in I mean J 

****

Eccie87 ~ So true!!! Yes, cliffhangers do suck, but we just like torturing our readers, hmmm? Jk, I'll try not to do it again :D

****

Fire Phoenix ~ Thank you for the compliment, it was, rite? Hehehe, well, thankies anyways ^_^

****

Lady Arabian Knight ~ Did it!!! Soon enough? :D

****

Snow*flake ~ you know I can't tell what'll happen, it'll ruin the plot =o.0= Yes, I think it out during my math class, lol…I think I should start paying attention to the teacher now…

****

Kenta Divina ~ well, the potion was suppose to alter her features…to make her unrecognizable…

****

Ndblue123 ~ Thank you for the review J 

****

Magelet ~ yes, Reini is Keladry, just…with a new memory and appearance, sorry for the confusion

****

Hoppuschick182 ~ =_=;; am I still going to get speared? :P

****

{{anoynomous}} ~ Thank you.

****

Cami of Queenscove ~ yes, a love triangle will appear, just have to figure out when…

****

Lady of Shadows ~ :D

****

StarFire ~ Fluff!!! More to be added, I promise :D

****

Angel Of The Storms ~ heh. Heh. Heh…

****

Squire Kali ~ Oh, yeah, the kidnapping was much too easy, but the Scanran's had a mage. :D To tell you the truth, I'm growing fond of Domitan and am starting to think of keeping him for myself…

****

Kere ~ Can't blame me for being myself, eh? :D

I've finally found a way to add the fluff!!!!! This is my first time, so…I'm not really good at it yet. :D At least it's there, right? Lotsa thanks to Cami, for teaching me how to do the **Bold **stuff and _Italic_ stuff. :D I finally learned!!! 

Okay, so anyways, I hoped you enjoy the ending of this chapter, it was a struggle for me to write, as I've told you I'm for romance, but am terrible at it…hope it was well. There will be more, soon, hopefully. ^_^


	6. and thus a love triangle ensues

__

AAAAAaaaah…….I didn't have time to send it to my WONDERFUL beta readers :'[ so…in repayment I'll give hugs to both of them!!!! **hugs stacey and snow** im sooooooooorrrrrryyyyyyy……….

Thankies~~

Cami ~ trisono? Do u mean tsair? LOL 

Kenta divina ~ oh dear…tsair is going to be hunted sooner or later…….i guess…poor mage

Eccie87 ~ thankks :D~~

Keita ~ don't worry love doesn't always solve everything….sometimes **hint hint** mwahahha, more fluffinesss!!! I don't think I can stop with that now that I've been introduced to the lemony state…….but I'm not going to add so much…..unlike some……. o.0

Squire kali ~ no……..doooomm……

Lady katharine heartspark ~ thanksss ^_^ I still feel guilty about that cliffhanger……

Lady of the shadows ~ you shall find out, heh… :D

Trixiemoon ~ thank you!!

Snow*flake ~ um….err……im sorry for being so cruel :'[ my computer's messed up……and I cant seem to find anything properly……but look on the bright side! I didn't tell anyone what's going to happen yet! So…no one has the advantage :D

Starfire ~ heh….

Ndblue123 ~ :D

Lady lucy A/J 4ever ~ and thus…..u shall get more fluff, :D

Angel of the Storms ~ im soooorrrrriiiiiiiiiiiieeeeee~~~~~

Philyra ~ thank you!!!

Lia ~ ahhhhhh…….stop asking mmmmeeeeeeeeee, but I might give you a hint at the end of this chapter…… :D tho….it mite ruin it……..

Lilane ~ JEJE!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

As Reini returned to her room that night, a sudden burst of wind blew by her, ruffling her night dress and a pair of arms surrounded her from behind, not hostile but lovingly. The voice was muffled, as if the stranger had buried himself in her abundant hair.

"Rei? It's you right? If not, I apologize."

She whirled around and jumped onto the tall stranger.

"Tsair!"

"I. see. You. haven't. forgotten. Me," he managed to choke out.

Smiling sheepishly, Reini released her tight embrace. Tsair ruffled her hair playfully and smiled. A sudden knock brought them back to their surroundings. Reini turned to him quickly, motioning for the mage to hide. Grinning, he laid down on her bed and shielded himself with an illusion. The knock sounded again and this time, Reini managed to answer it. Dom.

"Kel, you forgot your pouch…"

"Thank you!" She hurriedly shut the door, but the sergeant intercepted.

"Um, I have to ask you something. May I come in?"

"N-Yes." (She tried not to look guilty)

Dome entered and sat on the nearest object. The bed. Reini silently laughed in delight. Poor Tsair! Changing her expression; the lady knight tried her best to look confused.

"Tell now, Dom."

The man stood up and held her hands.

"Come with me to the ball."

A slight thud sounded, making him turn.

"What was that…"

She pulled him around sharply and, in the process of trying to distract him, kissed him deeply, for the second time that night. Reini felt his arms slowly encircle her and allowed her head to rest in the crook of his neck. And, being his ever-persistent way; he asked.

"Are you hiding something?" She scowled.

"No, it's probably a cat who accidentally landed in the wrong direction. (hesitating slightly) Yes, I'll go with you to the ball."

The answer made him smile instantly. Eyes shining brightly, he kissed her one last time before whispering good night and exiting the room.

"I got a bruise on my bum."

Smiling, she pounced on her bed and leaned over to the other side to see the powerful black mage lying face-up on the ground.

"You deserve it."

"Well, if you weren't so fluffy with that boy, I wouldn't be in this position."

Reini raised an eyebrow at the jealous tint in the mage's words.

"You are jealous!"

"Am not."

"Is too."

"Am not, if I perform this spell correctly!"

He stood up from the ground, and pointed at the bed cover, muttering. A bright burst exploded in the room silently, as the cover turned into flower petals.

"Was it suppose to do that?"

"No…it was suppose to fold itself properly…"

"Great, now I'm going to sleep with no cover, in this freezing temperature as well?!"

Tsair smiled.

"I'll sleep with you."

She punched him on the shoulder.

"Imagine the fright you'll give the Tortallans and my maid in the morning."

He pouted and smiled, waving his hand in the direction of the petals. This time, transforming it into a white tiger. He stared. First at the animal, then at his hand.

"It was suppose to turn back…"

Reini had turned to walk toward the window to close the bars and tripped over the tiger who had leapt off from the bad and fell smack against the mage, both tumbling down. Sitting himself up, Tsair found himself eye level to Reini and froze. She leaned forward and hugged him.

"I missed you."

Turning her head to the side, the mage tilted his own down; blond bangs falling into his chocolate eyes, and kissed her. Reini, confused by the sudden outpour of emotions, melted in his arms. She felt him smile wickedly against her lips, and without a warning, disappeared.

Now, lying on the floor, she scowled.

"Sure…he couldn't get his magic done properly. Mages."

Too tired to get on the bed, she slumped down and fell asleep. The tiger curled around her protectively. 

* * *

Okay…..since you all insist on what will happen in the future, I shall ruin a part for you……

****

SoMeBoDy will die…..

I'm sorry, but that has to happen…….well, according to me it does……unless I change my mind… o.0

~Cinereath


	7. never make a mage jealous

__

I know this is short. I am beginning to procrastinate. Hopefully, this mood of mine will not last long….

****

Thank You's

**StarFire** no kiss, in this chappie, sorry :I ****Angels of the Storm**** erm…can't tell, sorry :[ ****MagixPawn**** ah…it's nice to have someone who understands, I might not kill off someone after all, but I'll have to change the original ending then….perhaps I should post **2** endings? ****Squire Kali**** can you believe it? I feel sorry for Tsair too… ****Orange Blossom**** hurrying…hurrying… ****Cami of Queenscove**** ah, im sorry, I noticed that you have a lot on your mind, especially fanfics! Cookie? ****Keita**** I know…bad guys are so irresistible sometimes, eh? Hehe… ****Lady of the Shadows**** no worries! It is a love triangle! :D ****Snow*flake**** yay! I think I got rid of the bug…but im not too sure…**check** I now dub u the Spelling Queen, um, don't mind the spelling errorz in the Thank You's Section :D ****charmgirl**** you'll find out……um……..sometime…….:D ****MORE!!!**** um…okay…here's some? ^_^

* * *

She spun slowly in front of her body-length mirror. The dress she wore had a thin inner lining of feathers that made it warm, not stifling hot. As she was used to the Scanran clothes and style, the outer part of the dress was deerskin. It was short-sleeved and made her look like a princess, well, a Scanran princess that is. A small snakeskin belt, which was tightened about her waist, revealed how thin she was. Before exiting, she patted the white tiger on the head and asked him to stay put. The tiger had answered her with a low purr, which she had assumed was a 'yes'.

Once Rei was sure everything was in their proper place, she stepped out of her room. Hurrying along the halls, she searched for the ballroom and bumped into a servant. He realized that she must've been an outsider, from the looks of her clothing and the confused expression in her eyes. Quietly, he directed the lady knight in the direction of the ballroom. 

After thanking him profusely, she headed toward where he had pointed. 

Just before she entered, a hand snaked out and grabbed her arm. A spidery hand slid over her mouth and the voice whispered.

"Rei."

She jerked out of his grasp and turned sharply, hissing.

"What are you doing here! If they find out-"

The man smiled thinly and muttered, "Only way of them finding out is if you speak louder, just a bit."

She glared. And he answered with a smirk.

"If you get into-"

"I won't."

A raven-haired beauty, who was about to enter the ballroom, sidled up to the mage and curtsied. Smiling mischievously, he held out his arm for her to hold and bowed to Reini before going in. Muttering disapprovingly, she went past the door and bumped into Dom.

He held her by the shoulders, stopping her fall and smiled, eyes twinkling. 

"Hey."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She smiled up at him, tracing his jaw lightly with the palm of her right hand. 

"Care for a dance, milady?"

"I don't know how."

"I bet your feet will."

And, before she could answer, Dom swept her off into the crowd, arms wrapped around her waist as her's were around his shoulders. If only she had been looking around her, and not staring at the sergeant in front, Rei would've noticed Tsair, eyes narrowed, watching her. And, if her eyes had turned just a bit to the right, she would've seen the mage muttering the beginnings of a spell…

To be continued~~~

* * *

__

HHHhhhhhheeyyyyyy……..I think I'm getting used to this cliffhanger thing, ^_^…and then, here comes the part when reviewers yell at the author to continue…….

**runs away**

I think this is the shortest chapter I've done yet…

follow the **arrow** and press the **purple button** below to **leave a message** for me :D

I

I

V


	8. Maria of Eldorne

**__**

I love you all. I've passed my 100th review… o.0 **grin** I didn't think I'd get that much…but, it's a wonderful inspiration!!! ^_^ 

Hope you enjoy this chapter. New twist added for my sudden encouragement by y'all! :D

Chapter 8: Maria of Eldorne

* * *

The girl that Tsair was dancing with looked up quizzically at him. He seemed so - distracted. She traced his steady gaze to the brunette seen with him earlier. The Scanran wench. The girl who was treated so fondly even though she was from the foreign lands. How come nobody treated her, Maria of Eldorne, with such respect? 'Am I lower than a Scanran?' she thought. 'Although my mother was a traitor, I am still a noble!'

Her view became obscure as Tsair turned them to the side so that he could face the apparently joyful couple. She heard whispering and looked up towards her partner once again. His lips were moving, as if talking to some invisible force. Then an aura surrounded him. It felt as if the mage had conjured up all his hatred and jealousy. Needless to say, Maria was quite surprised.

* * *

Rei heard a whisper in her ear. _Dear, you mustn't be so distracted. Remember, your loyalty is to Scanran. Spy on them, and give your king his deserved reign. Be his right-hand, aide him through yourself. _She shook her head, trying to identify the voice. It was rough, like sandpaper rubbed against the cheek. It was very…unfamiliar. Then it returned. _If you fail, destroy yourself before becoming a traitor. Stay loyal._ It felt threatening, an emotion that she desperately hated to have in her. But here it was now. Not realizing it, she had stopped dancing and Dom, himself, had slackened. But, despite it all, she still was in a slight trance. 

Meanwhile…

__

Sergeant, you know she doesn't love you. Stop pretending. You know it inside of you. No, no…she still remembers, I know that, Dom thought fiercely to himself. The voice argued persistently. _But she doesn't. Go on, introduce her to some of her closest friends, she won't remember them. Just like the way she doesn't remember you. There's no cure to total brainwash._ Stop listening to him, they're all lies, Dom, you know that, his conscious said. And everyone says trust me, right? Yes, everyone says the conscious is right, and we always are. _But no one's perfect, goody-two-shoes._ Don't listen to him, Dom. 

"I have to go sit down."

His blue eyes met hers and he nodded, giving consent. 

Reini went to sit at one of the tables placed in the ballroom. She laid her head in both palms. 'Am I going insane?' she thought to herself.

* * *

"Excuse me."

Maria looked up at the mage, saw his eyes fill with concern and stepped aside. Quickly he strolled over to the table where the brunette had laid. Narrowing her eyes with rage, she screamed inwardly. Wait a moment, she pondered. When they were dancing…she had heard a word. Scanran. Was he from there? Certainly she had not seen him around here. Or heard of him at all. 'So I've discovered a spy.' Maria smiled.

* * *

Reini looked up when she spotted someone settling themselves in the seat in front of her. 

"Rei? You okay?"

He watched as her eyes slowly widened and, then, narrowed with anger. 

"It _was_ you! You Black God's spawn, traitor-"

Tsair gathered himself patiently and stood up.

"Rei, let's take this outside."

"So you can-"

"Now."

His eyes had gained a sense of gravity and calm fierceness. Reini stared back defiantly and finally stood. Together, they exited the room, not knowing that they were watched.

* * *

She turned to face him when they settled on the garden bench. His eyes were grim and worried.

"What did he say."

"_What?_"

"The voice."

"Who is the voi-"

"Just tell me, please, Rei, I'm trying to help."

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"And I'm supposed to trust you, right? I've had enough of it, I'm going back to Dom and you can stay here and sort out your mind. Alone."

His eyes deepened and the chocolate orbs turned almost pure black with sorrow.

"I thought you trusted me."

"I thought I did as well. I don't know what I think now."

Reini turned to leave and glanced back one last time. He was staring off somewhere far away, not noticing. She took a deep breath and straightened, tracing back from the walkway in which they had came through.

* * *

"Stand, and keep your hands in the back of you, mage."

Tsair stiffened as he felt a sword nudge the back of his cloak. Slowly, he stood up. Cuffs were fastened upon him and soon, he realized that they were spelled against magic.

Two guards appeared in front of him, as if they were living shadows, their faces had no emotion and the weapons they held were…very professional. Slight clinks proved that more hid inside their coats.

A familiar woman appeared, alongside a much older and stronger man. They passed through the gap formed between the two guards and came to a stop in front of him.

"And here is the Scanran spy, my Lord Raoul," sneered Maria.

* * *

**__**

The "voice" will be explained and everything connected to it. As for now, this chapter has ended, with, yet, another twist. 

Poor Tsair.

But…I'm sure he'll still be happy if you reviewed :D

Thank You's~~*

Cami ~ *hugs* thx for finding time to correct this!! :D

****

MagixPawn ~ no I won't…*sweatdrop* jkjk, don't worry, we can do the spell thingy to make him alive again!!! Sometime after this fic…IF I kill him, lol

****

Krizta ~ I see Tsair is gaining fans… =_=;; weird what affects bad guys have on girls, eh? Lol, yes yes, procrastinating…such a fascinating word ^_^ I do that too, :D ur not alone

****

Angel of the Storms ~ uh… o.0 I didn't mean to give this chappie a cliffhanger, honest!! It just sort of…popped up…yea…:D don't I give good explanations? **nod nod**

****

Tibris ~ oh yes, cliffhangers are especially good for suspense!!!

****

Queenofilangees ~ yes, some parts do seem a bit funny, don't they? Weird, how I havent noticed some of them…you've got a keen eye ^_^

****

Rider-chick ~ oo, a blessing!! Thank you!! :)

****

Lady of the Shadows ~ hm…I'll keep that suggestion in mind, thank you for telling me ^_^

****

Ndblue123 ~ :D I will

****

Keita ~ Lol, ur reviews always make me laugh :D whats that piece of chocolate doing there? Lol, u might have to start a battle against the Dom fans…

****

Hayden's Super Hobbit ~ Um…for example, this Dom fan here…lol uh..nifty blowtorch? O.0 …

****

Clarylissa ~ hmm…maybe…wait, I think he got…nvm, I dunno what im saying…thank you for reviewing!!

****

Ninjix ~ evil? Hey, sleep is good for your body!! Okay, that was just a sudden reaction, but…it really is!!! {{ignore me}}

****

Snow*flake ~ lol, thank you, I am unworthy of your praise **curtsy** :D I see you're enjoying the position as Spelling Queen very much!

****

Lilane ~ psh. Fuzzy go PoOfF!!! {{sorry, inside argument here}}

****

Sir Lady Reeves of Queenscove ~ thank you for the compliments ^_^ I'll be sure to tell the mage them…:)

****

BerryBooks ~ **writing writing** 

****

Whoever leaves a review gets a reply from Tsair!!!


	9. Yet Another Person

****

Chapter 9: Yet another person

Reini stormed back to her room and slammed the door shut. _Damn Tsair! Why did he always make me feel so confused!_

The tiger leapt onto her bed to lie down beside her. Silently, she stroked the soft fur. Then she frowned.

"I haven't found a proper name for you yet. I don't think Tiger would be very original, hmm?"

The tiger, as if it understood, stretched and shook its head, ruffling its fur. She laughed and felt more at ease.

"How about Snow, is that good enough?"

The tiger purred.

* * *

Tsair grimaced as he was thrown into the cell. The hard stone wall scraped against his unprotected skin, causing several spots to bleed. He scowled as Maria leaned close, smiling coyly.

"I suppose you'll have to get used to this place for a while."

She turned her nose up in disgust at the lumps of moss and strands of spider webs on the cell walls.

"Disgusting."

He continued to glare at her, silently but seething with unsuppressed hatred.

Then she left.

He slid to the floor and started to lie down completely when the prison doors slammed open in the cell across from his and city guards threw in a man, who seemed about around his mid-twenties.

"Now you learn to control that slithering hand of yours or Lord Provost'll learn of your scheming faster than you could even dream of escaping."

A low chuckle sounded. Tsair looked up, half in amusement and half in curiosity.

"Hey! Quiet in there!" The guard sneered.

The mage turned his face, watching the two. The guard seemed to quail and crawl away, then the man's face could be clearly seen. Tsair did a double-take. The man had white hair with pale pinkish eyes. His skin was a dead ivory color that was definitely abnormal. He was an albino! The man looked up at him, raised an eyebrow, and grinned.

"Name's Clem. Crime: lock-picking. You?"

"I'm Tsair. Treason. Just out of curiosity, what were you lock-picking at?" 

The man smiled cheerfully.

"My Lord Provost's bedchamber door. T'was a dare."

"You got caught?"

"Nah, Garrett squealed on me."

"Who's he?"

"Your average over-achievin' thief."

"Ah."

Then, suddenly, a metal pin and a small ribbon made of the same material appeared in his hands. Clem grinned at Tsair's look of surprise. He quickly checked the walkway and smiled slyly.

"Now let's see what this thing's made of."

He slid the pin in first and used the steel ribbon to twist the opening of the lock. It held for one entire minute before springing open. He rubbed his stubby chin.

"Hmm…not bad."

The albino raised another eyebrow as he looked at the mage's wide stare.

"What?"

"You did that with only two pieces of steel? I shudder to meet Tortallan thieves in our prison. In fact, the building would probably become a ballroom instead of a lock-up."

The thief's eyes narrowed, scrutinizing him.

"You speak as if you're from another place. (Clem's eyes took on a thoughtful look) Are you?"

"Yes, Scanra."

"Ouch."

Tsair winced.

"Don't remind me of our country's disagreements. At this moment, my life is in peril. And the fact that I came from there only makes it worse."

"Hey, how bout we escapin' together?"

The mage blinked. Clem strolled over and squatted. Then waved his right hand in front of him.

"Oh…what? Why?"

He shrugged. Then grinned.

"Well, it'd get my Lord Provost's loincloths in a twist, that's for sure. Trust me, it's worth it."

Tsair frowned.

"Those locks are magic-proof though."

"Do it the old-fashioned way," answered Clem as he extended his trusty two-piece lock-picking tools.

In the same amount of time it had taken Clem had freed himself, the lock on Tsair's prison bars sprung open.

"You've got to teach me that."

* * *

__

The next day…

Reini woke up at the sudden weight pressing upon her stomach from outside of her bedcovers. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and was going to wave Snow off before he could drag her out of bed. It took her a while before she realized that the tiger was trying to tell her something. She followed his gaze to the door and raised an eyebrow, confused. Then a knock resounded, causing her to grumble incoherently.

She stumbled over to the door and opened it to find the Masbolle brothers. Reini instantly recognized Dom, but not the younger man beside him. They had similar facial features, but were still vastly unique in their own way. The younger one had green eyes.

"What."

"Keladry!"

The next moment, she felt like her insides were being squished out of her by an amazingly strong hug, from the unknown man.

* * *

__

He's here!!! ((calm down, Cami)) **cheers** :] I hope this will last awhile to buy me some time to write the next chapter. To tell you all the truth, I'm planning this as I go along. Who knows what the ending will be like. Perhaps no one will die. I've strayed away from the original ending, and decided on another one. 

By the way, if you wanted to know the original ending, the ****somebody**** who was going to die was **Tsair**. ((be happy Dom-lovers!))

Tsair didn't have time to reply, so in place of him, I've decided to show you something else…

****

Supposed-to-be ending ((the part that I had all planned out, but decided to change after all))***warning, ReAlLy Emotional***:

Tsair made sure that Keladry had reached a safe spot before slumping down. The arrow had pierced him accurately, giving him a horrendous wound. Blood was flowing freely, much too freely.

Tsair winced as Keladry ((she had returned to her normal self)) ran over, accidentally shifting his shoulder. He looked down to see the hole in his chest from the arrow that Kel had taken out. Kel, felt tears form from behind her eyes as his skin grew paler with every passing moment. His brown eyes were fazing out slowly, blonde hair damp with sweat. 

"You're safe. You belong in Tortall."

"Tsair, hang on, just wait…"

"I c-can't breathe…I hope you'll…" ((his lung was pierced, Tsair can't heal himself, he doesn't specialize in healing))

"I'm listening."

"…forgive me."

She felt him press something into her palm as his hand fell down, motionless. Kel stayed in the same position for a while when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Kel, you're back!"

"Dom…" She turned back to Tsair.

"He was truly a good person…"

"I know."

Keladry stood up, her eyes still on Tsair, and let Dom wrap his arms around her in comfort. She remembered the object and opened her hand. In it was a glass rose. ((there was suppose to be a scene with roses…))

****

**The Original Ending**

__

Please **press** the **purple** button and **leave a message**. Thank you.

I

I

V


	10. Nealan of Queenscove

****

Chapter 10: Clem the Fisherman

Reini took a step back after the younger man had released her and looked at him weirdly. Dom noticed the tension building up and quickly interfered. Bending down a few inches to his brother's height, he whispered.

"She got…um…memory loss a few months ago. Scanrans. Best introduce yourself again."

The emerald-eyed man nodded slightly and extended a hand, placing smile on his face.

"I'm Nealen of Queenscove."

"Reini of Scanra."

Neal raised an eyebrow. Confused expressions flashed briefly upon his face and were quickly erased. He slouched against the doorframe and peered at her, in an act of scrutinizing.

"Reini? You don't look like a Reini to me. More like a Keladry."

She rolled her eyes at the comment. Grabbing the door as if it were a weapon, she was about to slam it close when they stopped her.

"Ignore him. He was always like this when you guys hung around."

__

Trying to bring me back, that's all. I know what you're up to, Queenscove and Masobelle, and I won't fall for it.

Turning to his older brother, Neal decided to ask him something that occurred earlier that day. A very confusing outbreak in the dungeons of the palace. Consisting of two men, a mage and an albino thief. She ignored the part with them describing the albino, but when it turned to the other fugitive, the descriptions sounded very familiar.

"-had blonde hair and brown eyes. Looked sly and pig-headed, the guard described. But, was as dangerous as any other. The thing is, the lock was magic-proof and a mage wouldn't know the art of lock picking would he? When have they started taking the time to learn that piece of trick anyway…"

"Perhaps the two running away wasn't just coincidence. They could've made friends in there, just for the moment and the other would be in the debt of the lock-picker. My guess is that it must've been the albino," Dom suggested.

She stepped closer to the two and listened for a while longer. Then started questioning.

"How'd the mage get in the jail the first place? I saw a person similar to what you described in the palace's gardens last night?"

"Lady Maria spotted him, or rather, heard him (she snorted at Tsair's careless mistake). Took it to Lord Raoul and got him out of the mess. Was suppose to be hung today, too."

"Hung? With no trial?"

"Spy punishment or something. Anyway, why are you so interested all of a sudden."

"He sounds like someone I knew."

"Well, whether if he is, or not. The fact is, he got away. I bet your glad about that, if he's really your friend. Though, I don't know why anyone would associate with them, not that-" 

Rei sighed as the emerald-eyed man trailed on, _they had no idea_.

* * *

Tsair managed to turn Clem's hair into black and his own, brown. For being so light-colored would've attracted many eyes to them. And at this moment, it was most definitely unneeded. 

They swept through the marketplace, side by side. Tsair following the thief and not noticing how the albino was stuffing a few items now and then into his ragged shirt pocket. They turned into a narrow alley and on the right side of the building, there was a blocked-up door. Except that was what they saw, but when Clem turned the handle, it opened. As the mage went inside, he realized that they were in the back of a fish market. He frowned in distaste as scales and fish guts glued themselves to the sole of his shoes. 

"You live here?" asked the mage.

Then, as if answering his question, a fierce screech greeted them. A tall, thin woman approached them, waving a butcher knife. Tsair instinctively raised his hands up in defense, but Clem pushed them down.

"Hello my sweet Rose."

Rose swept back her dark-brown hair and glared fiercely at him.

"Where have you been!"

"Out and around."

"I heard that - what did you do with your hair - some officials had taken up an albino in their dungeon residence, and since you're the only one that is in this part of the city… what did you do to get there?" she asked, her voice suddenly transformed from sharp to soft. Slowly, she resigned to a thick plush chair that was sitting in the corner of the room. It was as if this incident happened daily in the household. 

"Trying to earn a living, dear. You and I know that fish doesn't earn us enough these days, especially since the shortage has occurred." He turned to Tsair. "This is my wife, Rose. Rose, this is the mage who I saved gallantly (she smirked) from the dungeons while I was in _residence_, Tsair."

"Please to meet you," Tsair said politely.

"Ditto."

"He's from Scanra."

"Oh, really?"

Later, after he had been fed and given several warm blankets, he told them all that had passed, since he had gotten here. Leaving out nothing, and including the Lady Knight.

* * *

She paced repeatedly around her room, after the had left. Thoughts running freely through her troubled mind. Rubbing her forehead slightly, she groaned. _Trust him to mess everything up. Blumber-head. Where is he now? I shouldn't be troubled by him, he got me into this in the first place. Idiot. _

She jumped when the door suddenly opened and Neal's face popped in.

"Hey! I could've been changing!"

"Drats. Don't worry, I'll come back later."

"What?!?"

"Okay, you really don't remember me. Or, first, you would've knocked me unconscious, second, you would've kicked me in the shins and throw curses at me while I am running away…."

"I do that?"

"…nevermind."

Reini flipped her hair over her shoulder and glared. She reached for the handle, but the man quickly jerked it away.

"I've come to talk. Meet in the gardens, after you're done pacing around."

* * *

__

Hmm…Neal's getting more involved in this than I expected. Actually, I wasn't going to place him **IN** this story at all! Shows how much I plan beforehand…

This chapter's boring, but it's just suppose to give you a few ideas at where each person is at right now. 

~~**Please **press** the **purple** button and **leave a message****~~

I

I

V


	11. Weird Conversation

__

Gah!!! ::hugs Keita:: thanks for seeing that, LOL. I didn't review over it……lazy me -_-;;

Erm…my fingerS slipped on the key…I **meant** to type cousin, but ya know…it has a mind of its own :P

::puts a finger leash on::

* * *

Rose snuggled closer to Clem that night in their medium-sized bed.

"Clem, do you really trust him? I mean…a Scanran of all things!"

He looked at her, eyebrows slightly raised, and embraced her thoughtfully.

"Yes, I do, for some weird reason. A knack you might say."

"Well, your 'thieving knack' didn't help you much today, did it?"

The thief released a deep sigh and laid back, facing the ceiling. Slowly, he ran his right hand through his hair (which had been color white once again).

"Rose, not all Scanrans are pests and such. Just like the way not all Tortallan knights are men (Rose smiled)."

"Well, I suppose you're right. It's just the hard times has gotten to me. Scanrans, blocking the main fishing rivers from the north. You know our supplies come from there! Don't mind me, I'm just worried about Jaime. How will she ever get a proper education, when we don't even have a steady income ourselves?"

He smiled handsomely and kissed her forehead, "Save more thoughts for tomorrow, love."

She sighed, leaning her head on Clem's shoulder. He looked down, watching her long lashes frame closed eyes, making Rose looked angelic.

"Mmmm…..sure…"

* * *

Reini mumbled to herself as she walked along the garden path. She had no idea why she was going to see Neal. She didn't even know who he was at all!

Crossing a patch of roses, she saw him sitting on the fountain bench. He looked up as she approached.

"Hey, Kel."

She had already gave up on correcting people about her name, since many didn't seem to remember.

"Hello."

He stared at her, as if he was waiting for one more word. She met him eye-to-eye and raised a delicate eyebrow in question.

"What?"

"No proper greeting? Hug?"

Her jaw dropped slightly. 

"I don't even know you!"

His gaze still held steadily.

"What, you don't even remember my pretty eyes?" Neal fluttered his eyelashes femininely. (a/n: lmao…)

Reini started to inch away.

"Umm…I think I hear someone calling me…" 

She was about to leap off the bench when Neal caught hold of her wrist. 

"Okay, I was kidding. I thought all this was a joke from Dom, but…now I'm starting to reconsider…"

* * *

__

LOL, I just realized how touchy Neal seems in the previous chapter, well, at the end…and this end too! ::hits head:: Wipe away those thoughts! HmmMm..should I start a N/K ficcie? o_0 ::ponders:: but I want to start a J/K one……..I can't decide!!!! GGAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Erm..ignore me…

Heh…okay, very short chapter… o_0 I'll try to make the next one longer….:/

But..can I still have some reviews? **puppy eyes**


	12. Memory regained

Tsair woke up the next morning feeling decidedly refreshed as he went into the tiny bathroom located in the hallway and washed his hand, using some of the water to smooth his hair back.

"Well, you certainly are an early riser," an amused Clem smiled as he turned around.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you…Good Morning."

"No need to be sorry. You weren't suppose to hear me, or else I wouldn't have been a good thief, eh?"

The mage smiled and laughed. Shaking his head ruefully, he slung an arm around the thief's shoulders and together, they slumped into the kitchen. There, upon the table were dishes of toast and butter, with glasses of juice placed by their sides. Tsair immediately sat down, politely thanking Rose for preparing the food.

"Just eat. I can tell you're starving to death." She glanced at his sunken cheekbones and shook her head, muttering about being undernourishment and that mages should take better care of themselves instead of nose-diving into magic every second of the day. When she looked at him a second time, the mage's cheeks were stuffed and he was taking a sip from the glass and then managed to gulp the entire thing down. His Adam's apple bobbing slightly. Well…at least magic-folk knew when to eat fast.

Wiping his lips daintily, he folded the napkin back to its original order and placed it upon the table.

"My thanks." He placed a small bag on top and bowed deeply before exiting. She stared after him, then turned to her husband who was chewing thoughtfully.

"See, that's how all men should be!" Clem, knocked from his train of thought, looked at her, plainly bewildered.

~*~

Reini tied her hair back into a high ponytail and was about to exit the room in her riding uniform when she heard the window slide open. Snow gave a loving purr from the next room, and a chuckle sounded. Grabbing her dagger, she inched closer, all the while, flattened against the wall. When the person entered, it dropped with a clatter.

He turned. 

"Why were you hiding?" His expression turned from bewilderment as he hugged her tightly.

"Missed you."

"You numb-" She kneed him. Shocked, he leaned against the opposite wall and glared. Not bothering to straighten his blonde bangs, which made his eyes ever more piercing. Tsair gasped for breath.

"What was that for?!" he spat out.

Ever since the people in the place had talked her over and tried to make Reini feel at home, it didn't work. She already _knew_ somehow that this was hers. All the stones, bushes, grass, even the animals seemed familiar. Sparrows had visited her this morning. And she knew their names, she didn't know how or why, but she _did_. Tsair was the liar.

"You lied. All this was a lie!"

The mage seemed downcast. His painful expression crossed with a doubtful one. Finally, he heaved a deep sigh and stared at her. Looking straight into her eyes, he whispered.

"Yes. Yes, I believe I did. This is your home. I understand now…what he meant to do…"

"Wha-"

"No, don't ask. There is no answer to tell you. Believe me, I would've told you all I knew. King Maggur…the bastard!" 

He straightened suddenly. Heading out, he didn't bother to turn, but the breeze brought his next words to her ear.

"I'm sorry. I hope you will forgive me, and now, I have something to resolve at the moment. Do you want to remember me? I'm giving you a choice. Pick quick, there is little time."

Now, it was her time to become confused, but she managed to nod her head. It was as if the mage had sensed it and he did some motion with his hands where suddenly there was a loud _crack_. Then, she fell into darkness.

~*~

An emerald light was tugging her back to the surface this time. A familiar aura, friendly, kind, and home-like. She opened her eyes slowly. Neal.

"Ah…Ne-"

"Rei-"

"I'm not Reini. It's me, Kel, you don't recognize me?" A playful grin tugged at the corner of her mouth.

"Of course I do!" He smiled ruefully and leaned forward to give her a hug. Suddenly, the door opened and Dom entered the room.

"It will not do, Meathead, to have intimate moments with another when you're betrothed."

Kel smacked his arm.

"You dolt! It's me, I'm back!" She smiled affectionately and hugged Dom. For a moment, he stood frozen, then he said, in a doubtful voice.

"Really? Mindelan?"

"Yes?"

"Thank Mithros you're back!" He gave her a hug that made Neal's seem like a baby's.

"Ack. Can't. Breathe."

"Oh, sorry." Suddenly, a question formed in her mind.

"Where's Tsair? Have you see him?"

* * *

__

Gaaaahhhhhhh…………just noticed a guy in school, a.k.a. "evil badminton guy" LMAO! He is so fine…….AND HE IS NOT DRUNK NOR IS HE ON STEROIDS (note: to friends), he just has deep emotional eyes that are soooooooooooo sexy…..don't mind me. And a body fit for a God……specially the @$$ .::drool::.….what can I say, I'm observant _ Don't mind me, I'm talking to myself.

I think the next chapter is the last one….most likely…does it seem like I'm ending this too fast? O_0

Give me you're opinions…

~~***DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW AND SOME THOUGHTS, OR ANYTHING ELSE YOU WANT TO SAY TO ME, OKKIE? ^_^***~~

****


	13. The End

Keladry and Domitan went to the mess hall after the healers had checked her and reported that she was healthy. Munching through her plate of a variety of grain, vegetables, and meats, she looked at Neal from the corner of her eye. He was picking out the leaves, stalks, even the seeds of the plants carefully and placing them on the napkin beside his plate. She rolled her eyes. There was no use ordering him to eat the greens unless they had to force-feed him. She grinned at the thought.

"You seem unusually happy."

The sergeant placed his food down in front of her and sat in the empty seat. Kel pointed at what she had been witnessing. Dom looked over and scowled.

"Meathead…"

A soft scuffle was heard as Neal quickly summoned the napkin and threw it under the table.

"Yes?"

"Stop wasting food."

"Food…in your definition or mine?"

"In every sane mind's."

***

King Maggur was on a visit to a city located right on Tortall's border. It was a small one and not widely known. But Tsair knew where it was, well enough. He drew his clock over himself and stepped into the camp. It was bustling with activity for lunch. Meats were hung up and breads were being baked in portable ovens. The mage peered from under the hood and observed the area. Of course, King Maggur's tent would be the largest. The damn king was as greedy as a troll. 

He located the tent area and shuffled closer to it, when a large body stepped in front of him.

"Are you a spy, or thief? Take off your hood."

He rolled his eyes at the man's odor, if the cloth didn't hang past the front of his nose, he'd be dead by now.

"Let me pass."

"Ha! No stranger can pass this limit unheeded! Take off your cloak!"

The man reached out, but Tsair spoke quickly. A light flash, seen only from a mage's eyes, glowed around the man and he stood still. Frozen as ice.

Tsair smiled and walked on.

***

"Activity on the western border! Scanrans! Reinforcements just in case. Anybody volunteering?" A messenger yelled, making sure that his voice reached the corners of the hall. 

"I guess I'll go, there's nothing much to do here."

"Then I'll go as well." Dom replied, protectively. Kel raised an inquiring eyebrow. The sergeant smiled mysteriously. The Lady Knight scowled.

"I'm taking Peachblossom! Race ya, Dom."

"I'll give you a head start."

He permitted 5 seconds to pass then raced to the stables himself.

***

Tsair grabbed the tent flap and peeled it back, forcing it to reveal its lustrous inside. The king wasn't there.

He entered, feet now scuffling wearily. But the mage was secretly scanning for traps. Relieved that none had been placed, he seated himself in one of the many plush chairs. 

Just when he had decided on the option of taking a nap; the tent flap opened and in, surrounding him were rows of Scanran warriors, the King in the very front.

"Hello, Tsair."

"Maggur."

"You could've informed me of your arrival."

"You seem prepared already."

The king smiled fakely and seated himself on the throne.

"Anything you want to know of, my dear mage?"

"Why a female general?" Tsair asked curiously, his eyes shifted warily to the surrounding soldiers.

"Oh…it's the girl isn't it? Seems like you two have gotten closer than was allowed, hmm? Well, if you want to know. She wouldn't be able to gain the trust of any of her soldiers, therefore, more easily to be deposed of. However, first, I was going to torture her after you've given back her memory for a while, and then kill her off. But…all plans seem to have gone amissed. I see you haven't got the general with you."

"Torture? You didn't tell me that beforehand…"

"There was no need, black mage, since you have not followed the restrictions I've set upon. Especially one concerning the relationship between the supposed general and you." The King purposely deepened his voice on the last four words.

"The girl's death still wasn't necessary."

"Nonsense. You'll be killed in her place for having ignored my commands and releasing the prisoner. Then, I'll capture her myself."

Tsair stood up as the King raised his hand. The front row of soldiers stepped forward and drew their swords. The mage laughed. (a/n: imagine a mad scientist being happy at his success of the first invention he'd ever made.)

"You _think_ it could be so easy to kill a black mage?! What a fool of a King you are, Maggur!" (a/n: did I imagine that, or was it from LOTR? o_O)

He smirked and held his palms forward, performing an intricate drawing. The King's hand was down and the soldiers rushed forward. Tsair spoke a word of command (similar to the one Numair used. But the effect differed greatly). A ring of intense light formed around the mage, blinding the soldier and slowly, it expanded. Everything it touched turned to ashes and the mage slumped down, emptied of magic and physical strength. 

***

When Kel had reached the fortress, she clambered down Peachblossom and viewed the land, amazed. Everything was black, burned, or still alit with flames. Dom, standing beside her, stared openly as well, blinking only when ash particles stung his eye.

"What happened…" He whispered, and she could only nod her head, revealing that she had the same thought as well.

Then, a small figure, probably a quarter of a mile away stumbled and raised itself up. Kel caught the glint of gold hair and blinked. It was gone.

Slowly, she turned to Dom and smiled sadly. A forlorn look appeared in her eyes.

"Let's go home."

* * *

__

That was **so** angsty…augh~~anyway…it didn't QUITE end with D/K in the end…but they got together! RIGHT? Rrrrrrrriiiiiiigggggggghhhhhhhhtttttttt???????

.::happy::. All characters lasted through! I had to kill none J , for deaths are very depressing to me .

.::sigh::. It all ended too suddenly, I agree…and I'll miss writing this :/

****

THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED THIS STORY. .::HUGS::. 

SORRY FOR BEING GREEDY AND TAKING SOME OF YOUR FREE TIME AND ALL :P… :[ 

Really, thanks ^_^

Luff Alwash~~ 3

Queen Cin of Tyrant Pixies…

P.S. perhaps…a J/K "might" come soon…..I have a **particular** liking and tendency toward blondies…as you might've known if you've read my Bio…lol

*::Winks at Joren::*


End file.
